Moon Song
by shadowjessica
Summary: I don't know how, or why, this is happening to me." What is happening to this young female saiyajin? Why is it happening? Will she risk the whole world, her loved ones, her life to stop it? OCxOC in future chapters. DBZ C Akira Toriyama onhiatus/discontd
1. Prologue

shadowjessica: Say hello to my drama fic, 'Moon Song'. No, I do not own DBZ. I only own my characters and my story.

Prologue:

_Admitting you have a problem is supposedly the first step in solving it, right? Well, not for me...At least, not yet..._

_I remember what happened, how I became different._

(Flashback)

The sun was setting, as a girl was sitting on her balcony, curled up as if she was in pain. "Ngh...ah...what the hell is going on? I feel like I'm being pryed open with a crowbar!" The girl clutched her midsection with both of her arms. Then, the next thing she knew, she had green eyes, glowing, golden, spiky hair, small, pointy fangs, and small claws on her fingertips.

_I had absolutely no idea what was going on, nor did I have any control over my own self. I couldn't bring up the courage to fight it, either. It felt as if I was being brainwashed into becoming a mindless zombie._

The next thing she knew, she was singing, and quite beautifully, to the moon, the stars, and the night sky. And then, she flew to a nearby citywith nothing but destruction and mayhem on her mind. The young saiyan threw cars at other cars, people into skyscrapers, and, basically, just destroyed the city. In the morning she awoke, feeling like she had a hangover.

_And that's how it began, how the first night was. I don't know how, or why, this is happening to me. I don't even know how the hell I'm going to stop it. All I know is, a solution needs to be found before it's too late and I lose someone very close to me, or even to destroy the world._


	2. What is going on?

**Disclaier: Yes, this fanfic is OBVIOUSLY mine. Yes Jessica and the 'Stalker' are mine. Hell no DBZ is not mine, as I would be rich if it was.**

**Chapter 1: What is going on?**

_----At night-----_

A growl could be heard throughout the night sky. A cry that is equivalent to that of a mating call. It sounded like the person who made the cry was singing to the moon.

_----7:30 AM the next morning----_

"Ugh...What happened?" said a young girlthe next morning, who awoke to a huge headache. "Hey you! What happened here? Do you know?" She said over to an innocent bystander. The shaken man just ran as she asked him what the story was on the night before. 'What's up with him?' she was deep in thought. Suddenly, the young girl was snapped back into the realm known to all as reality.

(Growl)"Whoops. I guess it's time for breakfast." The girl said, glowing red on her face. She walked off in search of a place that was still standing that she could chow down at. Little did she know, though, that she was being followed.

_(3 hours later)_

"Oh man, that was good. Now, on to figuring out how to get home."

-------('Stalker's POV)----------

_'I can't believe it. Finally, after all this time we found you. You've been hard to locate, Jessica. You really have been.'_ I thought to myself. As I kept on walking, I kept on trying to figure out what the story is with her. We want to help Jess. We all do. Suddenly, I have to stop. "Why does her scent end here? Did she take flight or something?" I said to myself. "Well, If she flew off, I gotta follow suit. I can't afford to lose track of her." And like that, I powered up and flew off.

------(End POV)------ _(Time: 1:10 PM that afternoon)_

Jessica was wondering around the destroyed city when she came across the "welcome" sign. The sign, which was bent on one side, read **Welcome to Ananab City**. "Ananab city?! That's where I am?! Then, that means...I have a long flight a head of me." And with that, she flew off toward home.

...

_(3:40 that afternoon)_

(Knock knock) "Come in." said a woman in a particularly normal voice. "I'm home!" Jessica shouted to her mother, who was messing around with her groceries. When she looked from the kitchen, she dropped her produce in an instant and ran straight to the front door, embracing Jessica in hugs and kisses. "Jessica! My god, where were you all night? Your father and I were worried sick about you!" said her mother in a motherly tone.

"It's alright, mom. I was, uh, in ananab city the whole night." Jessica said nervously.

"Why?" asked Mrs. Ichigo.

"To tell you the trurth, I don't know exactly why." Jess explained.

"How did you get there?" Mrs. Ichigo asked again.

"That's something I don't really know, either, mom, but when I find out, you and dad will know. Trust me." Jessica said.

----------------(Jessica's POV)-------------------------

So, after talking to mom and saying 'hi' to dad, I went up to my room and showered and got dressed in a black T-shirt, blue jeans, blue training wristbands, and blue sneakers. I laid there on my bed thinking about the night before. 'What happened to me last night?' I ask myself. After all, I had a right to be inquisitive. "So, you're home, girl. I figured you would come home, considering you really have no where to properly recover." A voice called to me. I jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

-------------(End POV)-------------

"Vegeta, only you would take pleasure in doing that." Jessica said nonchalantly. "Now, I'm curious: what the heck are you doing in my room?"

"I'm here to, although Kakarot or one of his godforsaken friends should be, talk to you about what is going on." Vegeta replied.

"Go on." Jessica said with an eyebrow raised.

-------------------------------------------------end chapter 1------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please. I know I posted this a while back, and way before then, Uncertain Future. IDK if I'll ever get to that one again. I am also trying to work on Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing/Twilight Saga (yes Im a fan of that) crossovers.


	3. Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Jessica and the stalker dude from before are mine. There, I said it. Are you happy now?

**Chapter 2: Talk**

"I think I know why you keep transforming." Vegeta told her.

"You do? Really?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. Do you know of the werewolf legends?" Vegeta asked her, although he'd probably know she did.

"And this has anything to do with my current situation why?" Jessica questioned. What did werewolves have to do with her weird transformations?

"I think you might be a were-saiyajin, an uncontrollable saiyajin who unwillingly transforms into an enhanced version of a super saiyajin." Vegeta explained.

"Wait, I'm supposed to be this were-saiyajin, and I can't even attempt to gain control? That-that's insane!" Jessica said, surprise in her tone. "Is there anything I should know?"

"A few things...first, the transformation is supposedly painful. Secondly, it is inherited, and is continuously inherited." Vegeta explained to the curious teenager. "Your mother, Bellpeppe, was one. Nearly killed half the planet, she did."

"And what happened?" Jessica asked, hungry for more.

"You were sent to earth to complete the mission Kakarot was supposed to, that's what." Vegeta replied in his usual tone.

"I meant my mom, Vegeta." Jessica was disappointed that Vegeta said that. After all, she already knew that.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Yasai." Vegeta told her. He then flew out just as fast and as soon as he arrived.

"Damn!" was all that came out of Jessica's mouth. 'What could he be hiding from me?' she asked herself mentally.

"Jess, dinner!" Mrs. Ichigo called out. Instantly, Jessica was dashing downstairs for the kitchen. 'I'll figure it out tomorrow, tonight, or at least, right now, I feast!' She thought with a smile on her face.

-----------------------end chapter 2-----------------------

I also thought of another two I am working on: The senshi of Ocean waves, which introduces my Sailor Moon OC, and Just Communicating To Bella, a songfic for Twilight Saga using Just communication, the 1st tv theme song of New Mobile Report Gundam Wing, as the song. Hope you read them when they are posted. OH~and R&R please&thank you!


End file.
